A magnetic flux control layer has a laminated structure made of a magnetic material and a nonmagnetic material, and is disposed between a main magnetic pole and an auxiliary magnetic pole of a magnetic head. An electrical insulating layer is disposed at a junction between the main magnetic pole and the auxiliary magnetic pole, and these mutually insulated portions are electrically connected to driving terminal electrodes. As a result, the main magnetic pole and the auxiliary magnetic pole function as electrodes for vertically conducting the magnetic flux control layer. When the magnetic flux control layer is conducted, a spin torque acts on the magnetic flux control layer, and a record magnetic field applied from the main magnetic pole to a recording layer of a magnetic disk is increased. (Assist effect)
On the other hand, the magnetic flux control layer generates heat by the conduction, and therefore, magnetic elements of the magnetic flux control layer may be combined with oxygen atoms remaining in the magnetic recording and reading apparatus to form an oxide depending on the temperature. The oxidized magnetic flux control layer not only reduces an assist effect but also increases a volume as oxidation is progressed, such that spacing between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk is reduced and a risk of contact between the magnetic head and the magnetic disk is increased.